


Salvation

by taintedsoul10 (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Church Sex, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/F, Freeform, Girl On Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nuns, One Shot, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Prose Poem, Rhyme Sex, Rhyming, Roman Catholicism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex in a Church, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taintedsoul10
Summary: Sister Vera is a beautiful Catholic Nun, who wants to do what is best for her Church.She has been hard working for many years, but suddenly, a meeting with Joan, may change her life forever.A rhyming story.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is different from my previous rhymes.
> 
> I wanted to do a story where Vera is a Nun and Joan is the temptation.
> 
> Joan is specifically in bold writing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ;)

Sister Vera walks into the Church, with her petite little frame. She is the hardest working nun, who puts the other ones to shame.

She walks up to the altar, then kneels down to her knees. _Dear Heavenly Father, hear my cries please._

_I keep having unclean thoughts about women, which I have always felt deep down inside. I don’t know how long I can hold them in, because they no longer want to hide._

_I feel guilt and shame, because I feel my private parts ache. I keep having reoccurring dreams, which make my body shake._

_I know sex is forbidden, because I have taken my vow of chastity for you, but in these dreams I am helpless; there is nothing I can say or do._

_Please give me a sign my Holy Father, because I do not want to give in. I want to stay innocent and pure. I do not want a life of sin._

Vera closes with an amen, then stands up to her feet. She has a busy day ahead, with a guest of the general public to meet.

As time goes by, Vera prepares to greet her guest. She opens the Church doors, to be met by the sight of a woman’s chest.

Vera looks further up, to see a tall woman staring back. She has long dark hair, and is dressed all in black.

_Please do come in. I have been expecting you Ms. Morningstar. We can discuss your plans for the Church, on the bench over by the altar._

Vera leads Ms. Morningstar to the bench, where they sit down face to face. Vera notices how this woman, presents herself with so much grace.

 **It is a pleasure to finally meet you Sister Vera, but please do call me Joan. It is an honour to be here with you, instead of communicating over the telephone**.

_Thank you Joan, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. I hope we can discuss your plans for the Church, because there is so much work left to do._

**Right you are Sister Vera, but before we talk about my plans, I would like to touch your habit if you don’t mind, to feel the material on my hands.**

Vera nods and smiles politely, then manoeuvres her head towards Joan. Joan removes her black gloves, touches the habit and let’s off a sensual moan.

Vera hears the sound of her moan, and feels quite a bit nerved. She believes Joan is very attractive, with a body so beautifully curved.

Joan winks and smirks at Vera, and stares at her in fascination. Vera squeezes her Rosemary beads, because she feels a sense of sexual frustration.

Vera’s feelings are sacrilege, so she pulls herself away. Joan grabs Vera by the arm, and whispers; **No. Please do stay**.

Joan pulls their bodies upward, whilst they gaze into each others eyes. Vera can feel her tight cunt aching, so much it starts to sensitise.

Joan pushes Vera against the wall, with such an almighty force. She is growing tired of chitchat, and wants to devour her main course.

Joan grabs Vera’s head, then rips the habit from her hair. **Do not worry Sister Vera, this will be better than a prayer.**

Joan kisses Vera’s lips passionately, with so much desire and conviction. **I am going to nail you on the floor, but not in the same sense as a Crucifixion.**

**I am going to fuck you so hard, that your entire body shakes with glee. Vera oh sweet Vera, I want you to give yourself over to me.**

_Oh Joan, I don’t think I can do this, although your words are so divine. I just don’t think I can go against my beliefs, it would cross a spiritual line._

**You want it Sister Vera. I can sense your hunger for this. If you did not want me, you would have rejected my kiss.**

_Joan I do want you, I have never craved anything so much, but I am also a virgin, who has never been sexually touched._

Joan kisses Vera again, then bites her juicy bottom lip. She glides her hands down her body and whispers, **Vera, I command you to strip.**

Vera is very nervous, but she can feel the arousal setting in. She removes her attire and tunic, whilst Joan glares at her with a devious grin.

**Good girl Vera. Now I want you to take my clothes off too. Just come over here and kiss me, whilst I admire the exquisite view.**

Vera walks up to Joan and presses her lips against her mouth. She removes her shirt and bra, then changes her focus to down south.

Vera pulls down Joan’s pants, then gently removes her underwear. She cannot believe how turned on she is. All she can do is stare.

Joan pulls Vera closer towards her, then kisses her mouth with so much heat. Their tongues massage together, and then Joan pushes Vera off her feet.

Vera lies down stark naked, on the cold Church floor. Joan climbs up above her, with an eagerness to explore.

They share a lengthier kiss, whilst Joan strokes Vera’s wet cunt with her palm. **AccepT me inside Vera. It can bring you no harm.**

Joan rubs her fingers against Vera’s clit, in a harder and faster motion. Vera’s moan becomes louder. She is wetter than the ocean.

Joan sucks on Vera’s nipples, biting them hard with such aggression. Vera’s eyes roll over in pleasure, as if she is in the midst of demonic possession.

**Do you want me inside you? If so I want you to defy your Holy Father. So tell me if you want it, and then will I go much harder.**

_Defy my Holy Father? I don’t think I could do that Joan. Although I want you inside me, my faith is all I have known._

Joan circles Vera’s clit faster, pressing firmly with her finger tip. She sucks on her tongue, then nibbles at her bottom lip.

 **Accept me inside of you,** Joan breathlessly requests. She then uses one hand, to cup Vera’s breasts.

_I...I accept you Joan. I am your faithful devotee. Now stop with all the talking, and put your fingers deep inside me._

Joan slides two fingers inside her wet cunt, and then thrusts them extremely hard. Vera winces in slight discomfort, as the pain caught her a bit off guard.

**Shhhh. Just relax and loosen up, it will start to feel supreme. Oh your cunt feels so tight Vera. I desperately want to hear you scream.**

Vera starts to feel very pleasured, with Joan’s fingers pounding her in and out. She can finally understand temptation, and what sex has always been about.

Joan fucks Vera harder, whilst her thumb circles around her clit. She sucks on her nipple, and uses her teeth to bite it.

Vera loses control. She can no longer relax. Joan places her hand over Vera’s mouth, whilst watching her anticipated climax.

Joan watches Vera orgasm, feeling her body shake beneath. Joan stares into her eyes, whilst gritting and tensing her teeth.

 _Oh Joan! I’m coming!_ Shouts Vera, whilst releasing her sexual tension. Joan gets prepared, for her imminent ascension.

Joan’s eyes turn black, they appear so cold and dead. Vera can feel her goose bumps rising, and is overcome with fear and dread.

 

* * *

 

Vera screams in terror, but then she opens up her eyes. She has been dreaming all along, much to her surprise.

She rubs her tired eyes, then spots the Priest, Father Jake. He looks very concerned, but relieved to see Vera wake.

_Sister Vera are you okay? You seem very perturbed. The Sisters in the congregation, told me you appeared to be extremely disturbed._

Vera’s eyes turn black, and she forcefully grabs Jake by the throat. She picks up a crucifix, whilst enjoying a sinister gloat.

_Demon be gone from Sister Vera! I demand to know your name! Leave this holy place alone; and return to the hell from whence you came!_

**You are my Father’s little sheep. A disgusting crucifer. I go by many names, but you may call me Lucifer.**

Vera squeezes Jake’s throat harder, so he can no longer speak. His body starts to convulse. He is rapidly becoming weak.

Vera positions the crucifix like a dagger, then stabs Jake through the heart. She stands over his dead body, whilst admiring her work of art.

**Retsis arev on regnol sevil ereh, uoy citehtap dead team kcas. Won I evah a dlrow ot yortsed. S’ti emit ot tolp ym lear kcatta.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, I hope you managed to enjoy this rhyming story! 
> 
> I wanted to do something weird and different. 
> 
> If you haven’t already guessed, Joan (Lucifer) required Vera’s permission to be ‘inside of her’, hence the inevitable demonic possession.
> 
> The last line at the end, is purposely written backwards, because in some mythology, it states demons can often use reversed language. You can figure it out. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
